In computing systems, work, such as processes, threads, or the like, may be scheduled by assigning resources to perform the work in accordance with rules, priorities, a scheduling algorithm, or the like. The scheduling of work is typically carried out by a scheduler, which may facilitate one or more objectives, such as maximizing throughput, minimizing response time, minimizing latency, maximizing fairness among processes, or the like.